Fantasy Turned Nightmare
by RichieSoCrazy
Summary: Meet Jamie, He is your average gay high school teenager, but when someone he has one wrong dream in the middle of class could that be the beginning of a full on nightmare? Freddy/Oc Slash Oneshot  for now until i get reviews  Gay Male/Male Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Ok so I love fan fiction, but as you might be able to tell I am not a writer. So, This may be a little sloppy, but i am open to advice about how i should write. This story just popped into my head and i was shocked when i realized there weren't any gay Freddy Kruger Fanfictions! Anyway FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS :)

**Warning: **Contains Male/Male Slash Rated M for a reason so if you don't like it then DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT...AND DON'T POST CREEPER COMMENTS BECAUSE I DON'T CARE :)

FREDDY KRUGER/OC

The Boy stared Blankly at the Board in the front of his math class, while the teacher Paced the Class. She was talking about Some theorem that started with a name that was to long for him to remember. Not that what she said mattered to him because he was slowly drifting off into a deep sleep on his desk. He put his bookbag on his desk and used it as a pillow to rest his head on as he closed his eyes. All he heard as he fell into his dream land was the Teacher's voice nagging on another student about their homework, Then Silence.

The boy's eyes fluttered open the instant he fell asleep, or did he? He stood up in his skinny jeans and sweatshirt, wiping the dirt off of his clothes. Everything was pitch black and all he could see was the dirt on the ground and what seemed to be a bridge in the distance. "Hello?" He yelled as he walked toward the bridge, He was scared, alone, and felt like someone was watching him. As he got closet to the bridge he heard a distant sound...it sounded almost like a laugh. "Who's There!" he yelled as he stepped onto the bridge.

It was extremely old and creaked with every step he took. The boy stopped in the middle of the wooden bridge looking around, the laughter seemed to be getting closer? He grabbed onto his arms and started to shiver, he didn't know if it was because of the fear or the lowering temperature but he started to see his breathe in front of him. "What are you waiting for!" he yelled as he turned to each side of the bridge. Realizing how stupid he seemed he leaned onto the railing of the bridge with his elbows and covered his face with his hands. "Your going crazy, Jamie" he said to himself. That's when he heard it, right in his ear. "Yes Jamie, You've gone Mad!" the man's voice yelled in his ear, but when he lifted his head no one was there.

Jamie started to back off of the bridge the opposite way he came and the voice came from. "W-Who's There?'' he said as he stepped back off the bridge. Suddenly he felt his back hit something hard. "Please be a tree, Please be a tree" he muttered as he turned around. "I'm your worst nightmare Jamie Boy!" the man growled as he swung at him with his knifed fingers.

Wam! The sound of Ms. Terner's Ruler Hitting the Desk Sent a jump through Jamie's Body, immediately waking him up with a gasp. "Mr. Gibson, If you want to sleep in class that is fine by me" she stated. Jamie lifted his head looking at her as she continued "but if your going to interrupt the class by talking in you sleep, then you'll just have to sleep more at home." The End of class bell rang over the intercom as she finished her lecture and Jamie grabbed his stuff and headed to his next class.

Jamie quickly ran into his class and took the bathroom pass and left. When he got in the bathroom he washed water all over his face, fixed his hair and examined himself in the mirror. Jamie was a short boy, about five foot four inches in height. He has tan skin with brown eyes and hair. His hair is short and he has it cut in "a rihanna short cut" his mother calls it. He was wearing his favorite knee high converse boots, his size "0" skinny jeans, and his favorite "Nicki Minaj" shirt.

"Get ahold of yourself Jamie!" he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. As he washed his face with the water, one last time, another boy walked into the bathroom. "Jamie?" he asked when he saw the boy. Jamie Quickly lifted his head, it was Justin Taylor. Jamie Only Had the BIGGEST CRUSH ON HIM SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL! Justin was only the High Schools Number one Quarter Back. He was Dirty Blonde With an Amazing Jaw line. The Boy had an awesome body, he was like Taylor Lautner and Channing Tatum Combined in One Amazing Body. "H-Hi!" jamie Stuttered as he wiped off his face, "ugh, I have to go to class," he rushed out before Justin said another word.

Once he got back to class he sat down thinking about the dream that he had in Geometry. That's pretty much all he did all day actually, until the finale School bell rang. Jamie Quickly got in his car and went home after that, Elm Street, His home was always welcoming to him 1428 Elms Street! His mother got the house on a big deal because it has a history, not that she ever told the 16 year old boy what that history exactly was. He quickly unlocked the door, "Mom! I'm Home" he said as he shut the door. The house was quiet and when he got in the kitchen he found a note his mother had left him.

Got Called Into Work.

Be home around 7

Invite Londyn Over So your not alone.

Love Mom

Jamie Didn't Really feel like inviting anyone over, so he just dropped his stuff down and walked upstairs to his room and sat at his desk turning on his macbook pro. One he was all logged on he got onto facebook, just to check the news feed of course, and that's when he say Justin's status. 'Awkward Moment today, wish you didn't rush out before i could ask.' it read. Jamie sat there and thought to himself, "No way, It can't be about him, It's not Possible." He quickly closed out the tab and went downstairs.

After Many ours of being alone it was clear that his mother was not going to be home at seven o'clock. She most likely went out for a drink and wouldn't be home until later that night. Jamie had already predicted that this would happen, call it his 6th sense. It was about ten o'clock at night and he was getting tired, he was gonna take a quick shower and head off into dreamland. Jamie shut off his TV and walked up stairs into the bathroom.

Once he had the shower all started and the bathroom door locked he took his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He showered, brushed his teeth and got into his pajamas( a t-shirt that was too long and his secret thongs his mother knew nothing about.) He then laid in bed closing his eye's counting sheep as he drifted into a deep sleep, Only hearing a faint laugh echo in the distance of his mind.

Jamie Opened his eyes to scan his surroundings, It seemed to be a basement but how did he get here? That evil laugh still echoed all around him. "Jamieeee" his name echoed from behind a wooden door. Jamie felt the fear travel through his body, as he moved closer to the door. His stomach felt weird, almost like butterflies as he turned the door knob.

He quickly swung the door open and stepped through it. Suddenly he wasn't in the basement anymore he was in the locker room at his school. The Laughter seemed to get louder and the door disappeared from behind him. Suddenly Jammie heard the sound of the showers running and he saw steam coming from the shower area. "Jaaamieee" the voice echoed from the direction of the shower.

Jamie mad his way to the shower, slowly. As he stepped closer to the steam he saw a figure in the shower. There before his eyes was Justin, butt naked with soap running down his back. "Justin?" Jamie said as Justin turned around revealing all. "Jamie..." he said as he turned off the water, but something didn't feel right. His gut told him to keep his distance but his body told him to stay. Justin stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry himself.

"Jamie, Come here" Justin said, but Jamie shook his head. "Why I wanna show you something" Justin said as he walked over towards him with his towel wrapped around his waist. Jamie instinctively backed up until his head hit the locker. Justin was now up on Jamie, pulling the smaller boy into a kiss. Before Jamie realized what had happened Justin dropped his towel and lifted the smaller boy right onto his waist. Jamie still felt like something wasn't right. Usually when he has dreams about justin they never made it this far in, and he smelt something awful almost like burnt flesh.

"I haven't had a Boy in a while" Justin said, Only it wasn't Justin's voice. The voice was twisted and evil and when Jamie opened his eyes he saw who the voice belonged too. Freddy stood in justin's place naked and all only wearing his hat and glove. Jamie let out a scream and unwrapped his legs but when his legs let go hands came out of the walls behind him holding him in place. Jamie was being held back at his ankles, wrists, and waist. One hand covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. "What's Wrong Jamie," Freddy Started "I'm not the boy of your dreams?" Jamie could feel tears run down his cheeks, he tried to plea with his capture but his mouth was covered. Freddy did a face that made his lip pout "Awe don't worry, This will All be over soon." he said as he grabbed the boy and through him onto a bed. Jamie landed on his stomach and hands come out and bound him again so he couldn't move. Freddy was intrigued by the boy. He used his claw and ripped the boys shirt away. "Nice thong, Expecting me?" freddy joked as the hands lifted the boy onto his hands and knees. Jamie just closed his eyes and yelled "you sick bastard!" he tried to move but he couldn't. "Oh yea baby, Talk dirty!" Freddy laughed as he took one finger blade and sliced the boy in the middle of the back. Jamie was suddenly turned over, his arms being held down and his legs being held spread apart like a woman's are when she gives birth at a hospital. "I want you to remember this night forever Jamie" Freddy said as he grabbed his own dick. It's huge, thats the first thought that came to jamie. "Scream for me," freddy said as he moved the boys thong from his entrance. Freddy pushed inside of Jamie fast and hard. Jamie could feel freddy inside as he got deeper and deeper, he could almost feel him in his stomach. Jamie let out a cry of pain and pleasure. "Look Jamie You Ass is Sucking me in!" Freddy laughed. Suddenly Freddy Stopped and looked down. "you can say you don't like this all you want but your body is telling me different." freddy said. Suddenly Freddy Laid down pulling Jamie ontop of him into a cowboy position. "I wonder how deep i can go!" he said as he pushed the boy down further and further on to his cock. Jamie screamed out in pain, while freddy Screamed "Yea Scream For me Bitch!" Blood started to flow in a thin line down Freddy's cock as he pulled the boy up and down, on and off of him. Jamie didn't want to admit it he tried to fight it but it felt so good as Freddy hit his spot with his cock. Tears flowed down his face "I'm gonna cum," he cried. Freddy didn't even pull out he flipped the boy over into doggy style and continued to fuck him from behind. Freddy then placed his gloved hand in front of the boy grabbing onto his cock and balls. "You can't cum until i fill you up!" he threatened as he thrust in and out of him.

Suddenly freddy was in front of the boy and behind him, "How?" the boy cried. "Cause I'm working you, Jamie" Freddy Laughed. Jamie was having mixed feelings, he was in pain but it felt so good. He was scared, but he was also lustful for more. The freddy from behind pulled Jamie's head back making him scream. While Jamie had his mouth open the freddy in front shoved his cock into Jamie's mouth. Jamie wasn't even sucking his dick, freddy just continued to push on jamie's head, fucking his face. "Oh yea Jamie!" freddy said. "You like it down your throat!" he yelled as he pushed his cock into the back of Jamie's throat. Jamie felt like we was choking and puking all at once. Suddenly another freddy appeared sliding underneath the boy he laughed "room for one more!" Freddy pushed the second dick into the Virgins tight ass. Jamie tired to plead but his mouth was full. As he was being double penetrated, he tasted something in his mouth and it dawned on him, freddy had came. suddenly the other two freddy's started to slow and he felt warm fluid being pushed up his body. Something wasn't right though, Freddy kept coming, and coming and coming. Suddenly Jamie's stomach started to expand, Jamie felt like his stomach was going to rip in half. The boy tried to scream but freddy only pushed his cock further down his throat. The skin on Jamie's stomach started to rip into little cuts, then there was a flash of light.

Jamie woke up in his room, he couldn't see or move. The Blankets were off of his bed and he was laying on his stomach. "It was just a dream," he told himself but that is when he felt it. Something warm and sticky had come out of his hole. Jamie quickly realized that he was laying there butt ass naked with cum releasing from his backside. He quickly cupped his face only to find a small amount of cum on his bottom lip as well. Jamie let out one fearful scream as his hands made their way to his butt. Right before his butt he felt a sting of a cut that spread all the way across his lower back like a tramp stamp. Jamie forced himself up only to see little cuts on his stomach, as he made his way to the bathroom across the hall he could feel a small stream of cum leave his ass and flow down between his legs. Jamie cried as he opened the bathroom door. When he turned his back to the mirror to see the damage, it revealed the truth in his wounds. Written on his lower back like a tramp stamp was the words "FREDDY'S BITCH" Jamie flinched falling on the floor fainting, not dreaming only blacking out for the moment.

TO BE CONTINUED.

I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BASED ON THE REVIEWS...THIS MAY BE A ONESHOT THOUGH :[ just because im scared of the reviews...if i do write another chapter i promise it wont be as long.


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy Turned Nightmare Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know that I have only had 2 reviews, but i just want to thank the 2 of you so far y'all are super sweet and awesome :) Next Chapter I might add another one if i can get more than 2 reviews. As a writer i like to know what y'all want to see so just lemme know what you want to happen in the story and i will see what i can do :)

**Story Notes: **So you see what has happened so far, if you have read (if you haven't than why are you here lol :p). Anyway, this story will be written from many different point of views. It's not as much a different point of view as it is the narrator will switch to a different character, will just say it is 3rd person semi-omniscient.

Enjoy:)

**CHAPTER 2**

Jamie's mom walked into her house after a night out with the girls, who were sitting on the front porch smoking cigarettes.. Her stiletto heals clicking on the hardwood floor while she put her purse on the counter and proceeded upstairs to her room. As she was walking upstairs she realized that her sons room door, which was right in front of the stairs, was not closed. This was odd Jamie always slept with his door shut, she peeked into his room only to see that it was completely trashed, "Jamie?" she called out quietly as she turned on the light. Realizing that he wasn't there she yells for her son "Jamie!" she yelled.

As she turned around she noticed that the bathroom light was on and closed, she quickly ran over to the door and opened it. As the door opened she let out a scream, her son was passed out on the floor of the bathroom, "Jamiee!" she cried as she turned him around to lift his face, He didn't appear to be injured in anyway at all he was just passed out on the bathroom floor, "Cookie!" Jamie's mother yelled for her friend "Hellp Hellllp!" she cried. When she heard her three friends, Cookie, Karen, and Kelly, Running up the stairs she yells "Somebody call 911."

When they get upstairs Jamie's mother notices that Kelly had a phone to her ear, she was talking to the police dispatcher "...yes...Oh My God!" kelly said "Hurry up her 16 year old son is passed out on the floor," Karen and Cookie just looked shocked "Is he breathing?" the asked in unison. Jamie's mother nodded, and Kelly was still on the phone "Just hurry up and GET HERE DAMMIT!" she said as she hung up the phone. The sound of Police and Ambulance sirens echoed up the street, they were getting close. Karen ran down stairs to open the door and wave them down, but they were already prepared and outside of the house. Paramedics quickly burst into the house running up the stairs to the bathroom.

Justin was at home, Football practice had been killer today. He had a combination of sweat and dirt all over his practice jersey. He took it off and walked around the house shirtless, letting his muscles breathe. He really had the perfect body, and when his chest felt the cold air on them his nipples became completely erect. Justin was home alone, his dad was never home anyway. He just paid the bills and filled up the refrigerator, but he never stayed there. Justin went across from the living room into his room and laid on his bed, completely tired. "I'll just take a shower in the morning," he said as he stared at the ceiling.

As he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, he thought of all the girls who wanted to get with him. None of them really attracted him, they just wanted him for his body and because he was the most popular football player at the school. It was whatever, but the only person that he ever thought about was Jamie, He is just perfect with his dark hair, tan skin, short cuteness. Justin was just, in love or was it lust.

Justin popped open his jeans and unzipped the zipper before his slid his hands into his pants, he had gone commando today. He slid his hand into his jeans, pulling them down and off, now he was completely naked just laying in his bed, dozing off into sleep thinking about his crush, Jamie, and that strange laugh that he .

Jamie opened his eyes to see himself in the hospital. "Where?" he started to say but before he could finish his mother jumped up, tears streaming down her face, and hugged him. She was hugging him so tight that it was hard for him to breath "Mom, Can't. Oxygen. Mom!" he gasped. His mom realizing what she was doing let go of him and just rubbed his face. "What happened?" Jamie's mother asked him as the doctor walked in. "Why Hello Jamie, I see you are awake again," he said while he checked his chart.

"Doctor," His mother started "Why did he pass out,What is wrong with my baby!" She finished, being the naturally over reactive person she is. "Calm down, Ms. Gibson. It seems the only reason he passed out was because of dehydration." The Doctor Said. The doctor continued to talk to Jamie's mother but he just zoned out. Jamie was thinking about the moment before he passed out, he remembered everything. Jamie jumped, "My stomach," he thought and he quickly moved his hospital gown only to see that ,where there was blood before, only stretch marks remained. It was almost like it never happened. "So when can i take my son home," His mother said. "Well we would like to keep him for overnight observation, but if you want to take him home tonight. you may." the doctor said. Those were the magic words, and 2 hours later Jamie was home and in bed, with his mother waiting on him hand and foot, while he fell asleep trying not to dream.

Justin opened his eyes, holding his body shivering. He was still naked exactly as he fell asleep, but his well endowed body was laying on a white blanket of snow. "What the fuck," he muttered as he stood up. As he looked around, he noticed he was in the middle of a forest and there was someone laughing very close by. As he walked on through the snow, the laughter got louder and closer. "Hello!" he yelled as he found a wood cabin and the laughter was coming from behind the door.

Justin opened the door and walked into the cabin, it looked pretty comfort, but the laughter seemed to surround him. The door slammed behind him suddenly and Jamie was sitting naked on the bed in front of him. "Justin," He said oh so seductively, "Jamie, Why are you here, and Why are you naked?" he asked. Jamie just adjusted to make room on the bed for Justin. "How about you just shut the fuck up and sit next to me." he said

Justin sat down next to jamie about to talk to him, but before he could talk Jamie's tongue was in his mouth. Justin didn't know what to think or say but suddenly he was on his back and jamie was sitting on top of him. "I want," Jamie started but his voice began to morph "You Inside me," His voice finished morphing into the gruesome voice that belonged to Freddy Krueger. Suddenly bloody chains of blood and gore tied him down at his hands and feet. He couldn't help but have an erection from the fierce tongue lashing that he had received in his mouth. Suddenly his legs were lifted bent up revealing his asshole and Jamie was right there. the Jamie doppleganger started to morph into freddy krueger as his tongue penetrated the football stars ass. His moved passionatly but suddenly something didn't feel right freddy's tongue felt sharp and it was going deeper and deeper into him. To deep to be normal, Justin let out a yell of pain and pleasure as the tongue detached from freddy's mouth and crawled up his ass by itself. Suddenly freddy was sitting on top of him he looked the boy in the eye, "i said i want you inside of me," he said mocking jamie's voice. Sharp hot metal pinchers appeared on Justin's nipples and a molten hot cock ring appeared at the base of his cock. Justin let out a shriek of pain, but he could also feel the tongue inside of his ass rubbing his prostate all to well. Suddenly he felt something embrace his cock and when he looked freddy was riding him fiercely. something didn't feel right though, as pre-cum came out of freddy it burned the boys skin like acid and instead of feeling his own sexual release he felt something traveling down the hole of his penis. He let out a cry of pain, trying to buck freddy off of him. "Jamie, Help me!" Justin yelled, and like a wish from a genie Jamie appeared in the cabin.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: wow so it literally as been a year since I last wrote. For those of you who lost hope I just want to,say i'm baaaack... Lol anyway thanks for the reviews and for the warnings about the maturity level of my fanfic. Im not changing how I am writing my fanfic though cause this is my dirty lil graphic baby :D sorry for the long wait but here we go. Oh and sorry for any errors i typed this on my phone in the middle of my Chem class!

**chapter 2.5**

Jamie's mother had just left, she is a great mother but her priorities are just a little out of wack. The door to his hospital room was closed and so were the mini blinds. He could still see the dim light, from the florescent lights in the hallway, peaking through the mini blinds. Jamie lifted his hospital gown and started examining the two stretch marks on either side of his belly button. "It was just a dream" he told himself as he tried to comfort himself. "Just a dream" he said thought "a dream where you felt every singe of pain."

Jamie just layer there rubbing his new stretch marks he was about to go to sleep when he heard it. "Jamie!" A dull voice echoed. "I know that voice?" Jamie questioned as he sat up. "Help me! Help me!" The voice yelled. "That's... that's Justin!" He said. Suddenly he felt something pulling him in the back of his mind. The pulling sensation spread down his back. "What the world?" Jamie said as he shivered and in the blink of an eye he was shoved back against the hospital bed.

"Jamie open your eyes." Justine voice said, only it's not Justin's voice it was different. Jamie was laying on a wooden floor, or at least that's what it felt like, he hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Open your eyes, for me" freddy teased. Jamie opened them as he muttered "this is just a dream, just a dream" he muttered. When he opened his eyes all he say was a wooden walls on all sides of him, as he turned around a door appeared in the wall. On the other side of the door he heard Freddy, he was laughing but he heard someone else. "No stop, Jamie help me," it said. Finally it clicked "Justin!" Jamie asked as he opened the door. Sure enough there was Justin but Freddy was nowhere to be found.

Justin was being held against the wall by a series of flesh-like hands. He was naked l and erect, he lifted his eyes to look at who was in front of him. "Get away from me!" He yelled but then he realized that jamie was in a hospital gown. "Jamie?" He started "is that really you?" Jamie nodded he was in shock, he never really saw Justin naked and needless to say he is bigger than jamie imagined. "Jamie look out!" Justin yelled. Quick as he could jamie turned around only for freddy to grab his face and put his tongue in his mouth. Jamie pushed back and fell to the ground as freddy laughed "what's wrong jamie am I not good enough for you?" Freddy was standing naked as he laughed and said "suck his dick."

Jamie looked shocked and he began to blush "what!" Freddy laughed and walked up to Justin, he put his razor hands on Justin's dick. "Do it," freddy commanded "or i'll cut it off." He walked over to Jamie and pulled the hospital gown off and pulled him across the room by his hair. Jamie looked up at Justin and justin said "its ok."

Jamie looked at Justin's cock just staring. "Do it!" freddy commanded and with that order Jamie slid his wet mouth onto the head of Justin's cock. Justin gasped with pleasure, this is what they both wanted. Freddy put a hand on the back of Jamie's head "go deeper," he said as he shoved Jamie's head down and suddenly Jamie was deep throating Justin's cock. "Oh shit!" Justin gasped and Jamie's head began to bob.

"Good boy" freddy teased as he went behind Jamie. Two tentacles came out of the floor and pulled Jamie's legs from under him. Jamie tried to pull off of Justin's cock but the pre cum and spit was like glue. He screamed through his closed mouth and that made Justin tremble. "Oh shit," Justin Muttered, That's all that he could say and he just kept repeating it as his cock pushed further down Jamie's Throat.

While This was happening Freddy grabbed hold of both of Jamie's Ass cheeks and separated them. "Nice and Pink Like a good little boy!" Freddy said as he slid his tongue into the young boys tight hole, his tongue came off and began to crawl up until it was already in. Jamie was wide eyed but he couldn't do anything but pray for it to be over. "I wonder how deep I can push it up there." Freddy laughed as he pushed his cock into Jamie's ass. As he pushed in the Creature inside Jamie's ass went further and further up. Jamie was crying and Freddy Laughed as he began to pound his ass.

Justin didn't know what to do, he couldn't move at all because he was bound to the wall. "Let him G-" he started but before he could finish he felt a sharp pain in the base of his cock. It felt like the pain from earlier but whatever went in is coming out. He screamed as he came into Jamie's mouth, It never hurt to come before but whatever was coming up was about to get swallowed but Jamie's cute mouth. Freddy laughed as he saw Jamie crying, "I'm going to give you something to cry about." he said as he began to come never endingly again into Jamie's Ass, That's when Justin Realized he couldn't Stop Coming either and come began to over flow Jamie's mouth and ass. "Stop!" Justin Moaned. "Stop!" and just like that he was back in his room sitting straight up covered in sweat. "Jamie.." he said as he opened his eyes.


End file.
